Pencil
Pencil is a Female on Team Islanders. In many fanfics, she is in an alliance with Match and Bubble. In the upcoming fanfic Pencil vs. Batman, Pencil is married to Pen and has six children (Pencil Jr., Pen Jr., Yaretzi, Zona, Qalam-Rassas and Cil). She is also a character in RFVP parts 1, 2 and 3. Children (Pencil vs. Batman) In Pencil vs. Batman, Pencil and Pen have six kids. *'Pencil Jr.' is the oldest who is 13 years old. (No worries, time goes differently when it comes to objects.) She dated Nickel, but broke up with him shortly before the Inanimate Insanity episode The Arena of Death. She looks exactly like her mother, unsurprisingly, but instead of the three shades of orange, it is rather a gradient. *'Pen Jr.' is the second oldest. (10 years) He looks like Pen but with a lighter shade of blue. *'Yaretzi' is one of the two 'twin sisters'. She is nearly always optimistic and has a green Y on her head to distinguish her from her sister. It apparently is Aztec for You will always be loved. (http://www.babynames.com/name/Yaretzi) *'Zona' is the younger of the twins. She is somewhat selfish and has a red Z on her head. She was named after the neighbourhood in Mexico City (Zona Rosa) where Pencil and Pen went on honeymoon. She resembles Pencil with a blue eraser and without a point, like her sister. *'Qalam-Rassas' is the second youngest. His name means 'pencil' in Arabic. (قلم رصاص). He strangely looks like a red Pen with Pencil's point. *'Cil' is the baby. His name is basically Pencil without Pen. Originally, he was a recommended character by PencilDitz in the BFDI Episode Gardening Hero. He was called 'Pencil & Pen's Baby'. BFDI Survivor In the YouTube camp "Battle for Dream Island Survivor", or BFDI Survivor as it is usually called, Pencil is one of the contestants in the game, and is played by Mike Hagen (ChaoEpic121420, bronyboybro, bronyboy12able). However, Pencil only stayed around for 1 episode before closing her account, causing her to be eliminated. In the first Rejoin Challenge, Pencil (now bronyboybro, same person) did the challenge too late, causing her chances to rejoin to go null. Running For Vice President (parts 1-present) She is in team Yoylecakes. Her personality in this story is kinder and caring than her jerky attitude in BFDIA. She shows affection to Pen (Chapter 2c). Anthony's BFDI/II Camp In Anthony's BFDI/II Camp, she is also a contestant (as sandro shubitidze previously jay28jay2) who is eliminated at the 1st elimination and rejoined at 5C/6A. Trivia *Pencil can speak any language ever, ranging from Klingon to Esperanto to Mapuche. (iPencil.2O) Gallery ' Pence.gif downloadop.jpg images (1).jpg images (2).jpg images8.jpg ' Appearances *Battle for Dream Island (first appearance) *Inanimate Insanity (cameo) *Total Firey Island (first appearance '''ever '''in a competition) *Nearly all fanfics. * Pencil vs Batman Quotes BFDI *Open mouth, yeah yeah yeah! Let him out, yeah yeah yeah, so we can win the contest, so we can win the contest! (Barriers and Pitfalls) *Really? (Take the Plunge Part 1) *Don't open it Bubble! It could be a trap! (The Reveal) *You are no match for the match! (Get in the Van) iPencil.2O *You're Jewish? (The Best Hanuchristmas Party Ever!) *Oh yeah. Wrong classroom. (The Promotion) *I just had the strangest dream ever. Me and someone got married and had six kids! (Love at First Party) *Oh, this friendship is over! (War Is Over...Maybe?) *Hey, that's offensive to my mum! (Pencil Returns) Category:Team Islanders Category:Female Category:Ultimate objects Contestants Category:Pencil Category:Females Category:Villains